Fugitive/Walkthrough
Madison Paige In this chapter, Carter Blake and Norman Jayden attempt to arrest Ethan Mars for the first time. Madison Paige finds Ethan in the apartment on Marble Street. If Ethan cut his finger off in the previous trial, he sits in the corner incoherent with pain, oblivious to Madison's attempts to warn him about the police; if he did not cut off his finger, however, he will get mad at Madison, demanding to know why she followed him. Madison tries to help Ethan as she knows that the police are in front of the apartment. She pushes away old boards and moves a box to create a path out of the building; if Ethan is not hurt, he will help her. The police enter the apartment just as Ethan and Madison are slipping away; Madison goes first, and then Ethan if he did not cut off his finger. If he did, Madison will have to help Ethan out the window and then follow. A cop outside hears the noise, runs over and sees Madison and Ethan, telling them to freeze. (Depending on which trials Ethan has failed or succeeded in, Ethan may be shot in the shoulder or may run away fast enough to not get shot.) Once in the subway station Ethan's agoraphobia acts up. The police are still trying to catch the fugitives, and Ethan and Madison manage to make it to the train and escape. (If the player does not move Ethan and Madison fast enough or fails any related QTEs, the police will catch Ethan. Madison will successfully hide from the police, though she will cry if Ethan is captured.) Ethan Mars If Ethan isn't captured (or after Norman helps him escape), Ethan will be in his motel room watching the news. He will find out that he is accused of being the Origami Killer. He turns off the TV and Madison arrives with groceries. She nervously explains that she didn't know what Ethan liked so she bought a bit "of everything." Ethan can question Madison about why she is helping him and whether or not she was followed. Eventually Ethan will ask her to stop helping him. She will argue that the police have seen her face and it's too late for her to quit now. She asks Ethan if he really is the killer. He can admit that he doesn't know, confide in her, or say that it doesn't matter. Regardless, he will eventually tell her about his blackouts and his theory that his "alter ego" is testing him and his love for Shaun by setting the trials. He explains that if it is him, then there's a part of him that knows where to find Shaun. Madison tries to convince Ethan that he is destroying himself and that there must be another way to save Shaun, but he refuses to back down and asks her to leave him to complete the trials on his own. After Madison leaves, Ethan retrieves the next origami figure. Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs